Crusader: Total War
by AxeO'War
Summary: It was a time of chivalry, a time of religion, a time of total war. He was but a humble person, once an obscure young warrior, who would soon rise through the rank and become the builder of an empire. He was a leader of mighty magnitude, who inspires hope to his followers and instill fear as well as respect into his enemy. He is Sultan Salah-al-Din, rightousness of the faith!
1. Prologue

Have you ever imagined how Disney and Sonic the Hedgehog would cooperate and make a crusader movie? Well this is how it would have look like for version 1.

Cast:

Beleram the eagle-Sultan Salah Al Din Yusuf Ibn Ayubid

Baranthor the eagle-Imad Ad Din the Sultan's Prime Minister

Armenel-General Hossan Eddin

Miles Tails Prower-General Issa Alawam

Fiona Fox-Louisa

Hamlin Piglette-Raynald of Châtillon

Shere Khan-King Guy de Lusignan

Mufasa-Richard the Lionheart

Sarabi-Berengaria of Navarre

Scar-Prince John Lackland

Geoffrey Saint John-Arthur the king's advisor

Peg Leg Pete-King Philip Augustus II

Bagheera-Conrad de Montferrat

Crew:

Director-Youssef Chehine

Music-Ramin Djawadi

Script-Youssef Chehine

Storyboard-Me

Financial Backing-Benjamin Netanyahu

* * *

Damascus, Syria, 1177, Sultan Beleram has just returned to his palace for dinner, a month ago, he was leading a powerful army 30000 strong, his invasion into the Kingdom of Jerusalem was nearly successful when he tricked his opponent king Baldwin the IV to move his army into the fortress of Ascalon, victory was near when in all of a sudden, Baldwin rode in with a force of 500 dedicated knights on horse backs and defeated the sultan's army in one blow. Beleram was forced to agree with Baldwin a peace treaty to leave the Kingdom of Jerusalem but in return, king Baldwin would open trade routes between their kingdoms and guaranteed safe passages for pilgrims of all faiths. They both complied with the terms of the treaties and do so without second thought. But to Beleram, there is still one thing left to be done, what must he do to conquer Jerusalem for the sake of his followers? The sultan was trying to hard to find an answer to his questions, but still no answer can be given to him, his generals and loyal servants were all concern about the well being of their chivalrous leader. It was then while they were dining, a two tailed fox ran in and inform the sultan of an important visit. "Mighty Sultan, your emissary, Baranthor has returned from the Kingdom of Jerusalem!" The fox pants heavily as the mighty eagle, sultan Beleram, went out to meet his Prime Minister Baranthor the eagle. "Greetings my brother Baranthor, welcome back from Jerusalem. What news is our brother in Jerusalem?" The other eagle wearing a royal turban then spoke to his sultan in a calm tone. "The king of Jerusalem has treated me well mighty Sultan, just as he treated our brothers in his kingdom. Baldwin is young and resourceful, and he has yet to taste the sting of betrayal, treachery and dishonor. Rest assure Beleram, Baldwin will respect our treaty until his death. But that is what i am concern about."

"What is it about Baldwin that concerns you Baranthor?" Beleram was curious about his prime minister's statement about Baldwin the 4th of Jerusalem. "The young king is leprous my lord. I saw his right hand is riddled with diseases. He wears an iron mask everyday, the physicians stated that Baldwin would not live to see his 30s. He will die in less than 10 years." Beleram was shocked when he heard of such news, it's true that the king of Jerusalem at that time was leprous, a sickness that once caught, would be hopeless to cure. At that same time the eagle sultan knows that there is a chance that he can wage war against Jerusalem and win, but he must be patient, he must wait for that day to come. As the year went by, much has changed since the Battle of Montgisard, as Beleram expanded his empire from Egypt and Syria to the far reach of North Africa then to Mesopotamia, and further east. But at that same time, Baldwin grew weaker and weaker as his health deterioates rapidly, to make matters worse, there are religious zealots elements in his kingdom that are endangering his kingdom's own survival in the region. First is Guy de Lusignan, the husband of Baldwin's sister Sibylla, because of his marriage he has the right to claim the throne of Jerusalem and become king. But he was not to be trusted as a successor, for he is not an ideal who is wise, lead by examples and virtues, but a a man of indecisiveness, religious zealot and worst he has ties with the controversial Reynald de Chatillon. When speaking of Reynald, one must not forget about his behaviours, like when he asked the princess of Antioch in marriage he was denied by the archbishop of Antioch. The next thing he do to the said archbishop was torturing him to death in the dungeon. Then he sparks conflict with the Byzantine Empire by waging war for the island of Cyprus this led to break down in diplomacy between the dying empire who holds the important crossroad between east and west. Then he starts to use his pirate fleet in the Red Sea to terrorize Muslim traders and threatens Mecca and Medina.

As for sultan Beleram, his empire has finally reach its height in 1186, but now he was waiting, waiting for a moment to strike at the kingdom of Jerusalem and take back the holy city from the Christian invaders. But must importantly is to take out Reynald de Chatillon, there have been news about Reynald's raids against Muslim caravans and pilgrim,a blasphemy by all accounts, the Sultan must strike but he needs the Kingdom of Jerusalem to be the one who fire the first shot of the war. And the opportunity that the sultan was waiting for will come to him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle of Hattin

Chapter 2: The battle of Hattin

It was the year 1187, a time of hardship has descended on the Kingdom of Jerusalem, the young king Baldwin V ruled the kingdom for only about a year after his uncle's death, but the boy king's reign lasted for only a year, the young boy died in Acre due to sickness. His mother Sybilla became the new queen along with her husband, Guy de Lusignan who became king of Jerusalem due to his marriage right. Upon his ascension to the throne, Guy de Lusisnan enacted laws that reversed king Baldwin IV's honorable rule, he forced the Muslims out of their settlements in the kingdom, he set Raynald de Chatillon free and let the barbaric murderer rampages across Transjordan from his castle of Kerak.

Not far from the troubled Kingdom, Sultan Beleram was in his palace in Damascus, discussing the issue of started by Guy with his Prime Minister Baranthor and other advisers, when suddenly, they were cut short by a visitor. A black panther wearing the Kingdom of Jerusalem's noble coat with its coat of arms on the chest. It was Bagheera, a respectable noble of the Latin kingdom and one of the faction who stand against Guy's succession. "I welcome you Bagheera of Tyre, what business brings you to Damascus in such a long journey?" Beleram greeted the black panther, welcoming him with full hospitality, treated him as an honored guest. "I thank you mighty Sultan. I bear grave news from Jerusalem, Guy de Lusignan isn't going to bring Raynald back into prison for trial and execution. To make matters worst. I have heard dreadful news from Higaz." Beleram seems concerned at Bagheera's "Dreadful news" but with good reason. "What kind of dreadful news?" Beleram asked the black panther, "We have confirmed the fact that Raynald has murdered a caravan full of Muslim pilgrims, not only that but they've also looted their belongings and among the dead, we found your sister and her son."

The sudden and tragic news struck Beleram hard, his sister was gone, murdered in all of sudden by Raynald de Chatillon. A fews years ago, when Baldwin IV was still around, Raynald's crime would be punished but this time, evil murderer has sanction from the ruling himself, to make it worse, the dead this time wasn't only pilgrims but also the Sultan's sister. Even the sultan's sister he doesn't spare then who will he spare? Beleram was furious at this sudden outrage by the crusaders, he immediately let out an outburst to his generals. "Assemble the army at once! We march for Jerusalem, i do not know how Islam was spread either by the sword or vigor. But i know to defend Islam i need the sword. Come with me lord Bagheera, we have much to attend to." The eagle's seriousness and dedication to his cause was something to be admired even by his enemy, Bagheera was no exception. The black panther follow Beleram with tension in his mind about what will the sultan do to him. "Sultan how are you suppose to fight the crusaders? We all know that the crusaders are at their best when fighting inside the walls of their castles and fortresses. How are you going to win them in a siege?"

Beleram turns to Bagheera and begins to explain to the panther on his plan and how he would conduct his war. "My honorable friend, I am well aware of the Christian Knights fighting skills and I also understand the basis of this Jihad. I only need to ask you one thing: Where would be our best shot to draw out the Crusaders in the open plains where the Muslim Army can defeat them?" Bagheera was thinking about the thought that he would betray his own kingdom and hand over valuable information to his enemies. But when Baldwin V died his Kingdom died along with the boy. Now it's nothing more than a shadow of its former holy self. Bagheera took a deep breath and exhales then tell Beleram what he knows. "I know a place where you can defeat Guy and his army, the fortress of Tiberias by the lake of Tiberias. Guy has some of his friends there. If you lay siege to it then you would be able to draw out Guy and his army."

Beleram knows Hattin well, he has studied many maps of the Kingdom of Jerusalem and its locales to determine where he would launch his invasion. "Thank you Bagheera. If there's any sins that you thought you have committed rest assure that you've done nothing wrong. God determines the punishments for all cruel tyrants on this planet." The eagle gently pad Bagheera on his shoulder then lead the panther to the assembly ground of his army where one of his finest general, a two tailed fox named Issa Alawam was waiting for him. "Mighty Sultan, we were able to muster 50000 men waiting for your orders. They are all volunteers like you've asked for." Beleram's army was a massive force to behold, 50000 dedicated men ready to die for their cause. Beleram look at his soldiers ready to motivate them to battle. "Brothers of the faith, today God has gather us for battle against our cruel and unrelenting foes, a battle not only for your glory, but for your pride and honor. The brutal tyrant Raynald de Chatillon has murdered Muslim Pilgrims, pillaged and looted their caravans, disregard treaties of both his king and our demands, worse still, he disregard his own moral code of honor, he disregarded his own holy words. Our holy mission is to banish that demon in men's cloths back to underworld that he belongs! Let every beat of our drums be the end of tyranny, the end of injustice, the end of hatred! " His thunderous speech inspire his men to raise their arms to the sky, eager to fight Raynald and his men no matter the odds, his army sounds the drum of war and begins to march out toward Hattin.

"I will march toward Hattin and wait for Guy to come forth. The siege at Tiberias would only be a diversion to draw out Guy and Raynald I don't need to shed unnecessary blood of their inhabitants in Tiberias to draw out the two. Bagheera, you ride first to Tiberias and warn tell the garrison there not to engage the Muslim when we arrive. Tell them to send out a message to plead for reinforcement from Guy and Raynald. It would help lowered the number of casualties of the battle." Bagheera gladly took the Sultan's mission and went to Tiberas. As Beleram march out with his army, he organized his troops to carefully bring in supplies and necessities by camels, they would move from one water source to another to ensure that his army won't suffer attrition to diseases and sickness. Meanwhile in Jerusalem, Guy received a letter from the fortress of Tiberias that Beleram has moved his army to lay siege on the fortress. The tiger was horrified at the news that the muslim army has moved onto the kingdom on such short notice. "Assemble the army! We march out to relieve Tiberias at once!" the tiger shouted to his generals. Soon the army of Jerusalem, 35000 strong marches out of the city to Hattin, among them were elite knights of the Templar order, Knight Hospitallers, and Knight of Jerusalem. At the head of this elite army, was none other than Raynald de Chatillon, both he and Guy forced their army to march to Hattin for four days straight with limited rests and worst, they didn't even bother about organizing their logistics. Their army soon suffers losses and their losses was mounting. By the time they have reached Hattin, their army was tired and exhausted, no way they could battle their Muslim foes not without water and much needed rest.

As they make camps on top of the hill, they didn't know what was going on on the other side of lake Tiberias, Sultan Beleram has arrived at Hattin just about two days before them, laying a fake siege at the castle of Tiberias. His army was resting by the lake and they were enjoying themselves after the long journey from Damascus, it was then that a pair of scout came to Sultan's tent to report their sightings. "Mighty Sultan, we've spotted the crusaders on top of the hill of Hattin. They have the strategic advantage on the high ground but they seems to be exhausted. Lord Bagheera reported to us that they set off with about 35000 men now their number has dwindled to around 30000 or so. What should we do now Sultan?" Beleram then told them to get some rest while he sees to what needs to be done for the upcoming battle. He went to meet his faithful general Armenel, "General, tell the men to prepare for an obstacle course while wearing full battle gear. I have a plan to defeat the crusaders."

The eagle Armenel heeded the sultan's word and ordered the men to start practicing the obstacle course while wearing full battle gear. Then two birds then went to the sultan's tent and prepare their battle plan. "What are you planning to do mighty Sultan?" Armenel asked as Beleram sets up the battle plan for his general to see. "I'm planning to lure Raynald to descend down the hill. We would lure him into the valley below, there his Calvary would be vulnerable to our spearmen, his infantries would also be very vulnerable to our archers as they descend down the hill. This is our best opportunity to defeat Guy and Raynald. But first we must break their nerves." As the night came, the forces on both sides were taking some rests for the battle that would come the next day. While his men were resting and sleeping soundly in their camp, general Issa Alawam, the two tailed fox was going out to lake Tiberias for a swim. When he let his horse relax for a moment, he notice there was something not right, he look to his right and saw another horse standing by the lake, its saddle was ready and it wasn't the standard issue of his army. He knows that there was someone else here, very close to him. He perks his ears up and listen closely to his surrounding. When he heard the snap of a branch in the bush behind him. "Who is there? Come out so I can see you!" He shouted to whoever was in the bushes. And to his surprise it was a women hiding in there. "Please have mercy! I beseech you! I am Fiona de Vulpine a nurse of the Knight Hospitaller!" The vixen cries out from the bushes, begging for mercy.

"A crusader? Very well then, step out of that bush and be my prisoner." Issa ordered his captive with a confident tone but the answer he has was a rather unexpected one. "No please I beseech you...I'm..." Issa soon realized what she she was trying to tell him and it wasn't very amusing for a woman. "I see, then dress up now and get out of that bush to be prisoner." But the vixen begged for him to turn away and close his eyes to show her his chivalry like she heard from the local caravans in the past. "Will you hurry this up? My eyes hurt when i close them. And don't even try to make yourself look pretty." But suddenly, an arrow flies into his arm, wounding him right away, leaving him to curse her when she rides away. "Curse you infidel! We will meet again one day! And then it'll be the last day of your life!" But when she turns to see him eye to eye, all hatreds were burned away from his heart. "Yes, we will meet again one day. But on that day my arrow will pierce through your heart, not on your arm like now." Then she ran away into the night.

Issa soon returns to his men, the medical personnel looked to his wound while the Sultan was questioning his swim in lake Tiberias. "I was going to lake Tiberias for a swim. When suddenly, I was spotted by 5 men. Scouts of the crusaders. I was unarmed, so I hide behind a tree when they fired an arrow at me, then they ran away because they feared that I would alert our men." Issa's twisted his tale to save his dignity in front of the sultan, Beleram on the other hand was thinking of a plan to start the attack on the hill of Hattin. "Tell the men to get ready. We will strike at the Crusaders tonight." As the sultan marches his army out to meet their enemies, General Issa Alawam was leading a group of raiders consists of Light Cavalry and Hashashin warriors moving across the lake to the Crusader's nearby outpost at the foot of the hill. Once they have arrived, the Hashashin quickly infiltrates the outpost and silently slithered the neck of the guards. Then they start to smash the water barrels in the outpost, causing huge panic among the crusaders who were caught off guard. "Men, charge!" Issa leads his Cavalry force head straight into battle, they struck like lighting, overrunning their foes with speed and precision.

Meanwhile, Sultan Beleram ordered his men to set fire on the bushes around Hattin, the smoke columns causes fear and panic to the Crusaders on the hill top. They were screaming and trying to find out what was happening. Just at that moment, Beleram orders his men to play battle drums to fool the Crusaders into thinking that Sultan's army was marching onto the hill. "Everyone, get ready for battle! The Saracens are coming up the hill!" Raynald screamed to his men, they all scrambled to get themselves organized, but all night long, their enemies weren't coming into their peripheral vision, and they all stay up all night because of the sounds of the drums and the smoke columns. By morning they were completely tired and they have no options but to surrender. But this option is not allowed as long as Raynald de Chatillon is still in charge. "That Saracen bird Beleram! I will have his head on the edge of my blade for this! Prepared to attack the valley below!" But as Raynald and his men were preparing to battle, their king steps in to tell Raynald to think otherwise. "Raynald are you mad? This is suicidal!" King Guy shout out to Raynald who no longer listens to his king anymore. "You have had your time of glory old man. Now I will come back Jerusalem by the end of the day with Beleram's head on my blade." Now King Guy realized what kind of monster he had unleashed, Guy can only watch helplessly as Raynald and his army march down the hill only to meet their doom, they ran down the hill, only to be greeted by hails of arrows from Desert Archers, then they ran into the bulk of Beleram's army, only their foes were waiting for the Crusaders, the Knights ran into stakes and fell off of their horses, then they ran into the Ghulams, the Saracens militia, on both sides of their flanks archers were firing on top of their heads, then Beleram was coming in with his elite Cavalries, "The enemy general flees like an old women! Attack and break the will of his men!" General Armenel encouraged his troops as some of the generals of the Crusaders were trying to get away, the Crusaders were knocked out completely. Soon the battle was over, the army of the Kingdom of Jerusalem, King Guy was among those who were taken prisoners.

King Guy and Raynald were taken to meet Beleram in his tent, in there, the noble sultan offered water to King Guy. But then Raynald snatch the water cup from his own king and drinks. "I didn't give that cup to you Raynald. How many treaties have you signed and disregard Raynald? How many times have you sworn to keep a promise only to dishonored your own words?" Beleram look at Raynald with hatreds in his eyes, no one could blame the Sultan at all, the eagle quickly slashed Raynald at his throat and his men drag the pig out to be beheaded. Beleram soon draws his sword, and held high on top of his head, with a swift swoop, Raynald's head was off of his body and on the ground. Beleram returns to king Guy, who still held in the Sultan's tent. "It is not custom for a king to kill another king." Said Beleram as his army was cleaning up what's left over of the battle and pray to god for their victory. But while they were celebrating, Issa was sitting next to a Hospitaller nurse, the same women, whom he met back at the lake, she was sitting in her tent crying at the bitter defeat of her army and order at the hand of the Sultan's army. Issa apparently was showing care and affection to her, giving her water, food warm clothes. It appears that he may had something for her.


	3. Chapter 3: A liberator at heart

I want to thank the first person to review this story, Christian Ape99 and his idead contribution to the story. So I decided to embrace his OC with some modification to fit with the Medieval age.

* * *

Chapter 3: A liberator at heart

After destroying the army of Jerusalem at Hattin, sultan Beleram marches his army into Jerusalem unoppose. The populace, cowers in fear, the women cut their hairs and prepare their children to meet god almight, they know what the Crusaders did to Jerusalem when they captured the city, nearly a century ago. They butchered 30000 innocent people of the city, all of them were Muslim and Jews. Now they are facing with the revenge of the Muslim. Sultan Beleram came forth to the palace of the city where the population gathered to hear how their fate will end. They were mostly women and children whose husbands were taken prisoners by the Sultan, one of them, a young brown bear came up to the Sultan and asked him a naive question. "Mighty Sultan, what will become of us? Where is my father? Will i ever meet him again?" Beleram heard the boy's questions and he was shocked, the women began to cry, asking for the eagle to release his prisoners and let their husbands come back to their wives and children. An archbishop came forth, he was a bear who asked the Sultan to show mercy to the populace of the city. "Please Mighty Sultan, show us your chivalry and dignity. Isn't honor is what you cherish and uphold? Isn't mercy is what your god taught you to embrace? If you are a liberator, then show us that you are a man of mercy."

"Read our edicts clearly Baranthor." Beleram gave his Prime Minister a glance, who in turn was confused by the Sultan's edicts, "But wisest one, does this mean...?" Baranthor was sweating when he dips into the content of the edicts. "Yes, Baranthor, i know what i am doing. Now read it to the masses." Beleram pushes Baranthor to do so, and the Prime Minister opens the scroll and read the edicts for the people of Jerusalem. "By order of Sultan Beleram, all remaining prisoners are to be released back to their relatives. At the price of 10 dinars for a man. 5 dinars for a woman and a child. Religious equality for all faiths in Jerusalem, all Mosques and Churches are opened for service, freedom of pilgrim for all those who come to Jerusalem." The crowd were amazed by Beleram's edicts, they couldn't believe their own ears, the sultan is actually letting them go. He forgive them and let them continues their lives, retain their rights, their faiths. His generals and the Prime Minister wasn't pleased by the sultan's decision but they reluctantly complied with him anyway.

Since the people of Jerusalem doesn't have much money, paying for the prisoners prove to be a difficult task, Beleram devised a solution that is way ahead of his time, he use his own wealth to pay the ransom for prisoners. No conqueror has shown such mercy like Sultan Beleram, he not only forgive his prisoners, he let them have their freedom, even paying the ransom for them with his own wealth no less, protect their freedom of religion, the people of Jerusalem were glad that they would not have to die to woo the ego and lust for vengeance of a few fanatics, Beleram let the people of Jerusalem leave the city with their families if they wish so. But not all were roses and rainbows, one of the Sultan's general was having trouble. General Issa Alawam, the fox proposed to his prisoner, Fiona the nurse and she was furious at his proposal. "How could you do this to me? If suicide weren't a sin, i would commit suicide right now!" She slapped Issa in his face and pack her belongings then leave the city, "But wait, Fiona, you have to listen to me! I know that you are mad at me, I know that you think I am a victor and I can humiliate you however I want. But that's not true. I have my code of honor, a faith I vow to never break. I am not like those who use the cross or the Crescent Moon to invade the land of others. I am not like those who turn their holy place into a market." But no matter how hard Issa begged Fiona, she turns a deaf ear to his word and her face away from him then disappear into the crowd, leaving behind Issa, crying for her to come back in vain. But wasn't the only tragedy in the Holy Land, more shall come to it soon enough.

In Europe, Pope Urban III collapsed and died upon hearing the news, it was devestating blow to the Christian Crusaders, they thought that their knights and castles are invincible to the Muslims but now words of a Muslim Sultan is ruling Jerusalem has brought much terror to the Vatican. A new pope was soon elected, Pope Clement III calls for a Crusade to take back the Holy Land. But at that time, one of his candidate for the job, was unavailable due to on going power struggle with his sons. Eventually one of the sons emerge victorious, he became king of England, King Mufasa the first also known as Mufasa the Lionheart. Upon reading a letter send to him by surviving Crusaders in the Holy Land, king Mufasa was outraged by what he was reading. "Churches are being burned? The holy cross is being dragged around and beaten? Christian children are dying of thirst? Outraged! No one will dare defile Jerusalem when King Mufasa has something to say about this. Come my lady Sarabi. We have a ship to catch." In every family there was a mad one, or someone that is generally unwanted, for Mufasa, there was his brother, Prince Scar. Scar was witnessing Mufasa and Sarabi leaving the throne room. He knows that this is opportunity to take the throne of England. "Look at that Arthur, a golden opportunity before your own eyes. For too long I've been neglected of the throne, but now, I believe that my chance has come at last. You go with Mufasa and make sure that he is, taken care of." Scar came to Mufasa, pride and confident of his plan to seize the throne. "King Mufasa, I hearby dedicate my sword to your service in our holy war against the infidels." Scar draws his sword and confidently held it high in front of his brother, "While I'm away, brother, you take care of things in our merry old England." Mufasa was oblivious of Scar's intention, and he was only too happy to let Scar have the throne and babysit his kingdom while he is away in the Holy Land. "Oh don't worry, Muffy, I'll take good care of our father's kingdom." Scar chuckles ominously as Mufasa leave for the Holy Land.

In France, King Philip Augustus II was also awared of the loss of Jerusalem to the mighty Sultan Beleram, he too was happy to take the Crusade, for it was an opportunity to secure some good grace of his holiness, that will always come in handy when he's planning to fight England in the near future. Philip quickly ordered his generals to amass an army and prepare a fleet in Marseille to fare his army and himself to the Holy Land. But along the way he would have to stomach his rivalry with his English counterpart, king Mufasa, who now proudly bare the symbol of the Crusaders, the Red Cross on his tunnic. In the Holy Roman Empire, the Third Crusade was answered by Emperor Frederick I Barbarossa, he quickly gathered an army of 100000 men and set forth into the Holy Land through the Byzantine Empire. This formation will be known as the "Dream Team", for the Crusaders, there is absolutely no way they can loose.


	4. Chapter 4: The Third Crusade

Chapter 4: The Third Crusade

The crusaders were undoubtedly valiant warriors, they crossed the Mediterranean Sea and brave the storms that may come, some were fortunate enough to stay alive on their ship, others perished before they could even have a taste of battle. But the worst has yet to come to the Crusaders, as they come to sight of Acre, the fortress stood a mighty obstacle. But for Mufasa, he had seen mighty Castles humbled before a man's feet with clever tactics. "The Holy Land. Where Jesus our lord was borned. Assemble the men! Prepare for landing!" the Crusaders quickly signals each other to prepare for a landing, small wooden boats were lowered onto the water from their larger ships, as the men rows their oars, arrows and catapults descended upon them, flipping and knocking them into the sea to their untimely death. "M'lord their archers and catapults will slaughter our men!" Zazu pointed out, but Mufasa kept himself calm and ordered the catapults of his ship to return fire on the fortress. "Fire the catapults!" But Acre's defenses was stretched thin between the city and fortress itself, ever since king Guy de Lusignan escaped sultan Beleram's dungeon he rally the remaining forces of his army and lay siege on Acre in hope that the West would come to help him reclaim the kingdom he lost.

Back in Jerusalem, Sultan Beleram was overseeing the reconstruction of the city after his successful conquest. That was when Armenel, the Sultan's faithful general ran into the palace at great haste. "Mighty Sultan, mighty Sultan! I bear grave news from Acre, the port is being attacked by Crusader forces from Europe. The men there report that they saw king Mufasa the Lionheart along with king Philip Augustus II of France leading the charge!" Beleram was stunned to hear the legendary Mufasa of England on the holy land, this can only mean that the height of his Holy War has come and he must take charge right away. "Assemble the army! We must fight off the crusader there at once!" But reinforcement may not come soon enough, for the defenders of Acre has exhausted their supplies and must now surrender to the Christian crusader. The Crusaders poured into the city like a plague, ravaging the Muslim inhabitants of the city and they show little mercy to the defenders of Acre. As the evening fall, Mufasa and Philip were having a banquet to celebrate their first and most monumental victory in their conquest. But the Lionheart knows that now is just too early to celebrate, his wine doesn't taste good to him, its vigor is no longer there. His food brings no joy to his stomach, his wife was very worried of his well being. "A toast to our great victory, king Mufasa. And to the memory of our late friend Emperor Frederick I. A pity that he is not here to celebrate this victory, one can only wonder what happened to him."

"You can celebrate your victory here king Philip. For I do not see victory in our sight yet. As long as we are not in Jerusalem, this war is not over." The stoic Mufasa seems to have knocked the mood out of king Philip as the carefree, bombastic French King seems to lost his enjoyment of a well cook chicken. "Come now, Mufasa, it's already hard enough for us to come to the Holy Land and now you want to spoil the hard earned victory of our men?" Mufasa frowned when Philip remain carefree, and completely oblivious to the danger ahead. "Then tell me king Philip of France, what strategy do you have in mind to win back Jerusalem to the hands of the Christian faithfuls?" Philip burst into laugh the moment when Mufasa made a stern statement, "No need to worry, Coeur de lion (Lionheart). We'll discuss our strategy in the morning." And as the new day approaches, king Mufasa was in his tent, waiting for king Philip to arrive. When king Philip came forth to Mufasa, the king of France was already in a cheerful mood. "Now then Philip. What do you have in mind for taking Jerusalem?" Mufasa asked, Philip then glance at the map of the Levant before making his strategy clear. "I proposed that we push towards Jerusalem and take the city as fast possible in a full frontal assault. If we can take Acre so easily, then we can take Jerusalem just as easily."

Mufasa was of course not amused by Philip's bombastic plan, and so he voice his opinion on the matter, "Are you mad Philip? Our men would be exhausted and we won't be able to take Jerusalem. Let alone holding it. I say we must take the important ports of Arsuf and Jaffa, then use them as our logistic platform to take back Jerusalem." Of course sound strategy from people with rational mind isn't the one that is widely accepted by extremists. Philip then proceeds to argue with Mufasa about their plan to fight their Muslim foes, "But that would take too long Mufasa. The faithful followers of Christendom must be satisfied by the immediate recapture of Jerusalem. We must fight the Muslim now and we have to move out now!" And the debate rages on and on with no conclusion can come to them. As the days turn to weeks, the two crusading leaders were growing ever animosity to each other. One wanted the glory of taking Jerusalem, the other was fighting for sake of Christendom by the most rational method possible. And eventually, Philip leaves the Holy Land and return to France to quell the peasant revolt and to punish his sons who were fighting among each other. Mufasa was left alone to deal with this Crusade, letters from his brother, Prince Scar shows a much dire situation back home then Mufasa thought. Prince Scar's taxes and personal spending has caused England to bankrupt and now the nobles of the North are revolting, not only that the French are threatening to invade England and their Normandy possession.

On September 7th, 1191 Mufasa led his army on the march from Acre to Arsuf, along the way, they've been harassed by forces of Sultan Beleram but thankfully, Mufasa managed to keep their cohesion and resisted the temptation to broke rank and charge. Along the coast of Arsuf, Mufasa's army marches with knights flanking them, their ships were out at sea to protect them, Mufasa was marching with his majordomo, Zazu, by his side. "Sire, we haven't met any Saracen ambush all day long. This must be our lucky day indeed sire." Zazu voices his excitement to Mufasa, who in turn was still keeping a watchful eye on the horizon. "I doubt that Zazu, in fact, I have a bad feeling about this." Zazu didn't quite understand his king's concern, nor does he share Mufasa's far sight strategic insight, "But sire, what do you think could possible happen to us here and now?" But at that very moment, an arrow flew down, narrowly misses Zazu and landed safely on the ground. Then a rain of black arrow block out the sun, the arrows descended down upon the crusaders like a downpour. "I'll leave this to you sire!" Zazu hastily hide behind a rock and witness the battle unfold, "Reform you spineless women!" Mufasa let out a defiant roar when the Hospitallers broke rank and charge at the Muslim forces. From on top of the crusader's forces, Muslim troops descended down upon them like ants, among leading the charge was an eagle, a prince, the son of Sultan Beleram, Malik. As both side clash each other brutally, the casualty began to mount, the Crusader forces seems to be gaining the upper hand in this battle, "Sultan only half of our force remains!" Armenel cries out to Sultan Beleram as the Muslim army began to route and retreat from the battle to safe places.

But at that moment of confusion, something terrible has happened, Mufasa was fighting his way through the Muslims until the mighty king of England saw and struck down prince Malik, thinking that Malik was another general in Beleram's army, it was not until the prince has drew his last breath from his beak, that Mufasa realized what he had done, and before he can do anything, prince Malik fell to the ground, lifeless and with his eyes close. Zazu came to the side of Mufasa and he was shocked to saw who Mufasa had struck down. "Sire, is that...who I think it is?" Zazu gasp in fear. "Yes Zazu, prince Malik, a beloved son of the Sultan. We must let him know what has happened on the field today. This is no victory Zazu. For I have killed a fine young lad whose skill is not even my rival." Events were not as bright for Beleram, as the evening falls, his soldiers were nursing their wounds and burying their dead, Beleram was franticly looking for his son, shouting his name to the wind but to no avail. Until his trusted general, Issa Alawam returns, his face was filled with hysteria, disbelief and he was crying at the top of his lung. "It can't be! It's unbearable my Sultan! We've found your son, he's dead. Prince Malik is dead! If only we were able to stand and save him! I should have died on the field on this day instead!" The fox weep like he saw his own son died on the field of battle, sultan Beleram can only collapse to his knee and mourn the loss of his young son. It was inevitable that war will take away lives of many people, but when your love ones are in the casualty lists then you can not hold back your own tears. "Who bring my son back to us?" Asked Beleram, wiping his tears off of his eyes, "It was king Mufasa my Sultan. He found Malik and send us the corpse. So that we can make a proper funeral."


	5. Chapter 5: Peace or War?

Chapter 5: Peace or War?

After the pyrrhic victory at Arsuf, it was clear now that neither sides will have a favorable ending to their Holy War, peace must be made for the sake of both the European Crusaders and the Muslim of the Holy Land. One day Sultan Beleram came to king Mufasa's camp, accompanied by his trusted lieutenants, Prime Minister Baranthor and General Issa Alawam, they hope that king Mufasa would accept peace unconditionally, after all Erasmus once said: Even the most disadvantageous peace is better than the most just war. They came to Mufasa's camp, Beleram saw the sight that he expected from a foreign invader, not only there were Knights of the Hospitallers and Templars but also Priests, Archbishops and Archdeacons who accompanied Mufasa's Crusade. Not only was the Crusade a military expedition, but also a grand religious expedition aim at converting the population of the Holy Land to follow the Roman Catholic church of the Vatican. Beleram saw Mufasa stepping out of his tent with his advisors and what appears to be a vixen wearing the Hospitaller's cape. "Greetings king Mufasa Lionheart. I am Beleram, Sultan Beleram. Ruler of the Holy Land and Jerusalem." The notion was returned by Mufasa as he greet Beleram to his camp. "King Mufasa I, Lionheart and commander of the Holy War to reclaim Jerusalem."

"Good king Mufasa, you and I both knows that war is not what we would want on each other. Not now and certainly not ever will. Would you accept peace now and unconditionally?" Beleram humbled himself to king Mufasa, he who struck down the Sultan's young son before the lad can even prove his worth in battle and in rule. "I would gladly accept peace Beleram, but only if you surrender Jerusalem to the Holy Crusaders. For we've come a long way to the Holy Land and we will not return empty hand. It would ashamed us all when we return." Beleram expected that Mufasa would want to take the chance and demand Jerusalem from the Sultan, "You know that we can not do so. Jerusalem is our homeland, our holy city. You crusaders murdered 30000 innocent lives when you took Jerusalem from us. We can't hand over the city to you and let the pain of our people to resurface for your pride." Beleram counter Mufasa's demand with a staunch but benevolent refusal. But as the eagle and the lion debate over the ownership of Jerusalem, General Issa Alawam was looking at the lovely vixen lady next Mufasa, their eyes met over the heated discussion between their leaders, it was as if fate has intended for them to meet each other again soon. "You see that sire, those Saracens would never give us Jerusalem without war. We are wasting our time here with a truce." The skunk named Arthur whispers poisonous words into Mufasa's ears, the king of England took those words without a thought for his patience is strained and he thought that Beleram don't have the guts to oppose him. "Beleram I will not stop fighting until I see Jerusalem is back in the hands of the Christian. And I shall be the warrior of God to exact that upon you."

It was with heavy heart that Beleram took Mufasa's words and accept reality. "Then so it is then. Against our better judgement, war it is. But I warned you Mufasa you will not win us. Let us depart then." Beleram then left Mufasa's camp with his lieutenants, with Issa looking back at Fiona De Vulpine for one last time before leaving with the Sultan's entourage. "Do not concern yourself like that wisest one. You've done your best it's just the ego of men that clouded their mind and misdirect them from better judgement." The prime minister reassured his Sultan as they go back to their encampment. But little do they know, that even now, king Mufasa was wavering and the Crusaders felt that their efforts for a crusade is nothing but a waste of lives for the vanity of the corrupt Catholic Leaders. Back at the sultan's encampment, his doctors and physicians were tending to the wounded of not only his men but also the captured Crusaders. Beleram came by to an elderly man in red crusading outfit, "How is this man doing?" Beleram asked his doctor, "This man will live my Sultan. His wound was easy to heal, given proper time and rest and he should be able to walk again." the Sultan's expression lighten up when he knows that the poor man will live. "Where did you come from good man?" sultan Beleram asked, the elderly English man cough out his breath and struggle to reply. "I am Paul Revere. From Normandy. I came to this land to fight for honor, for glory, for the salvation of my soul and to my family. I intend to teach my son and his children how to fight." Seeing as how this war torment the common man and the mighty leaders alike, Beleram was moved to tears at the sight of unnecessary bloodshed. "Please good man, don't teach your son war and bloodshed. Teach them how to farm and cultivate the land. They would know that there are better things in life war and murdering." Words of peace were precious, they served as the compass to redemption for a man's soul, a last chance for god to forgive a man in his last days.

But for some, the war for Jerusalem must go on, in his tent, Arthur the skunk was viewing a letter send to him by prince Scar, the letter stated that if Mufasa returns from the Crusade alive then both of them will be in jeopardy, therefore, Mufasa must be eliminated. However, Mufasa's death must either look like a tragic accident or death on the battlefield to avoid arousing suspicion. And so Arthur decided to put together the best plan to get rid of king Mufasa and he knows that there are more than one way to kill a man, be it a king or a peasant. As the night falls, Sultan Beleram was staying up late thinking about how will he defeat Mufasa in a decisive battle. The eagle knows that he can harass Mufasa's army in the open until his enemy dries of power but at the same time, there will always be the chance that Mufasa might catch on to his tactic. He came over to his scale model of the current battlefield, he views that there is one fortress near Jerusalem that Mufasa would most likely tries to capture. If there is a chance for Beleram to defeat Mufasa, than the fortress would be it. But one question remains unanswered, how will he fight back Mufasa's siege towers? He keeps on examining model of the siege tower that the Crusaders brought with them, he knows that his fire arrows won't do anything to these siege towers because they were protected with leather doused in water to make the tower impervious to fire. "Mighty sultan you should get some sleep." General Issa Alawam begged to his leader but sultan Beleram wasn't in the mood for a rest. "General Alawam, I recall that you have a friend in Acre who is an alchemist, yes?" The sultan asked, General Alawam cocked his head forward in surprise. "Yes, that is correct. But he is stuck in Acre now. What can we do without him?" The general asked.

"I heard that he has in his hand the recipe for a substance that can latch on to object and help fire burns harder than wood. If we have this recipe in our hand we may stand a chance against the Crusaders. I need you to ride to Acre and rescue the alchemist." General Alawam soon complied with the sultan, knowing full well that this is not only an opportunity to meet his love Fiona again but also for his people to win in their struggle in the Holy Land. He sets out for Acre, to trip was long and as day turn into night, Issa finds himself trying to reach the home of the alchemist. Patrols in and around Acre has increased ten fold to prevent spies from infiltrating the city. Issa eventually came to the house of the alchemist, he knock on the door but also tries to keep the noise down. The alchemist woke up in his home when he heard someone's at the door, he came to find out and to his surprise it was his friend Issa. "Oh allah (God), am I dreaming? It is so good to see you Issa. Are you here to rescue me?" Issa quickly calm his friend's excitement. "Keep it down old friend. Quickly pack up your research and follow me." The two then grab the necessary equipment for the research and ran away from Acre, but as they reach the dock to escape by sea, they were spotted by the guards, "Run for it! I'll hold them off!" Issa shouted as his friend tries to escape from Acre, Issa was fighting off the guards all alone, when one of the guard was able to knock the fox off the dock and into the sea.

For how long he was unconscious he could not know, but soon he was picked up by fisher men. He soon ended up in the care of the Knight Hospitallers but of all the nurses there, one nurse knows who he is. Fiona de Vulpine was caring for the sick and wounded and when she saw Issa lying unconscious on his bed, she was horrified to know that he's here in Acre, for what purpose she doesn't know, but if the other Crusaders know that an enemy general is here they will surely interrogate him to no end. He woke up and see Fiona, but his heart was fill with disbelief when he meet her again. "Fiona is that you? When you left me, I saw another Fiona. Disappearing into the crowd and away from my sight in cold heart."; "Please Issa, don't try to talk. Save your strength instead. You have to leave Acre before they know that you're here." Issa almost shed a tear when he heard his love care for his well being even if that means betraying her superiors. She has changed greatly ever since their last met. As he began to be able to walk again, the sun was coming up and he was losing his cover, outside of the tent, Arthur was looking through Issa's belongings and he found the dead giveaway, the coat of arms of the sultan's army. Arthur quickly go to look for the fox that was recovering in the medical tent. But he soon found that the prisoner was escaping on a horse with the help of Fiona. "You! Stop him! He's escaping!" But his words received a deaf ear and Issa was riding away back to the Saracen's line. "You traitor! You've let our enemy's escape, you shall be tried in front of the military court! The shame that you brought on to yourself will live with you for the rest of your life!" Arthur exert his anger on Fiona who doesn't pay any attention to his words and instead look at the sight of her love running away from Acre, knowing full well the consequences of her actions.


	6. Chapter 6: Traitor or righteous?

Chapter 6: Traitor or righteous?

As the sun rises, the military tribunal court was being held at the center of king Mufasa's encampment, the defendant, Fiona de Vulpine, accused of treason and sympathized with the enemy of God. Arthur the skunk was leading the charges, ranting and raving as the troops, archbishop and generals listen, only king Mufasa kept a cool head and think about the justice of this trial. "Soldiers of the Lord!" Began Arthur, "You've all left your home in Europe to fulfill your duty to the whole Christendom. When we marched to the Holy Land, we all carry in our heart a sacred fire of the faith! A fire forever burns, forever shines in darkness, the fire of hatred against the enemy of Christ. Here we have in our hand, Fiona de Vulpine, traitor to the cause, who traded her sacred fire for the petty love for our enemies who greeted us with swords and arrows instead of whines and fruits. She stands before us now guilty of helping an enemy spy escape from Acre with valuable loot." But to Mufasa, Arthur's words were poison meant to seduce his soldiers to commit ungodly act on the populace of the Holy Land. _He speaks that only hatred can win us back Jerusalem. But in what?_ Mufasa thought to himself as the trial continues. "We must not let our hatred faded away life a dim light. NO! We must make it forever burns, forever strong to fight the infidel of this land. It is the faith, vigilant and gallantry that helps a small band of faithful such as ourselves defeat the multitude of the faithless!" _But without love, our victory here means nothing but more pointless bloodshed. _As Mufasa witnesses the trial continues, he can clearly see Fiona's suffering, it was the same as the suffering of all of the common English man in his home and of all of Christendom back home. It was at that moment that Mufasa raises his voice against Arthur's "Court". "That is enough Arthur! Your words means nothing without the saying of the king. And I say that this court is unjust, a joke to the preaching of our Lord. Love and Tolerant to all. This court is hereby adjoined with the defendant Fiona declared innocent!"

The men all gasped at Mufasa's decision, even Fiona now shook her head up, she nearly burst into tears when she heard that she was innocent. Arthur was now even more distressed, with Mufasa's conviction to the Crusade waning, he might leave the Holy Land and go back to England sooner than expected and that means neither he nor Prince Scar can reap any benefit from this. He must do something fast, but what can he do? Arthur spends the rest of the day thinking of ways to get rid of Mufasa in a hurry and take over the Crusade. He plots to kill Mufasa in his sleep with a knife, then tries to snipe Mufasa with a crossbow but all of them seems to be too dangerous and far too unfeasible, until there was one method that stood a chance of succeeding. Poison, the word alone springs to mine thousands and thousands of moments to use. Then, at dinner, when all were enjoying their meals, Arthur was being watchful of Mufasa's meal, he barely batted an eye brow, he continues to eat and wait for the moment when Mufasa is infected by the poison that he mixed in with the meal. "My lord Arthur, you seems to keep an eagle like eye on the king." A soldier asked Arthur, which Arthur paid no attention to. Then Mufasa suddenly choked on his table, Zazu rushed to his king, the hornbill tries to help Mufasa up but to no avail. The men were terrified of the event only Arthur remains unnerved, the physician were trying their best to help Mufasa but none of their medicine can help the king recover, lying on his sick bed, it would seem that the Lionheart was doomed.

Zazu was examining Mufasa's meal with Fiona and what was shocking to them both is that it's tainted with a poison commonly found in the Holy Land and often used by their Muslim foes. Such a thing would be proof that the Muslims are trying to kill Mufasa in the most dishonorable manner possible. "I knew it that the Saracens weren't meant to be trusted! We must march to Jerusalem now!" Zazu let loose a burst of anger, he lost control over himself. "Calm down Zazu, you know that sultan Beleram would never do such thing." Fiona hold down Zazu and calm him but he refuses to listen. "He wouldn't? Didn't you see, our king is poisoned by the Saracens and now you said that they did not!" Fiona took a deep breath and gave her answer. "I will prove to you that the Muslim didn't do this. Give me until sunrise, then you may spill as much blood as you want in Jerusalem." Zazu reluctantly gave in to Fiona's dare, "Very well then. You have until sunrise tomorrow, but if you can't prove your words then the Crusade will continues its drive to Jerusalem. Till the last man drop!" Fiona race all the way to Jerusalem on her horse, never stopping for a second, she was able to get into contact with Issa Alawam and eventually sultan Beleram. When Fiona tell Beleram what has befallen on Mufasa, Beleram wasn't please to hear about it. "I do not know who is to blamed for Mufasa's poisoning, if it is one of my own then I shall surrender Jerusalem. But if it is one of Mufasa's own men then I must warn him of the treachery among his ranks. Quickly we must leave at once, I pray that he has yet to meet god." Beleram, Issa, Fiona and Armenel quickly rode out of Jerusalem, they all dressed as Crusaders to slip into Mufasa's camp.

As the day turns into night, they finally reached Mufasa's camp which is litted with torches, Arthur was giving a fiery speech to his troops to slaughter the Muslims inhabitants of Jerusalem down to the last person, the three made it to Mufasa's camp where Zazu was still tending to the king. "Well it looks like you manage to hold onto your promise after all." Zazu cynically said, but he soon drop his beak to the ground when he recognized the eagles who were sultan Beleram and Armenel in person. "But what...how did you..." Zazu could barely say a word when he saw the sultan, "Pipe down Zazu, or they'll hear you." Fiona holds Zazu's beak down. "How is he?" Armenel asked, "King Mufasa has been soured for hours. He couldn't even open his eyes or speak a word." Zazu replied, "Just as I fear, the poison is acting on the worst phase, we'll need to apply the cure fast and precisely to cure him. Once I am done, give these fruits to heal him completely." Armenel and Beleram then quickly give Mufasa the cure make the lion drank it, and as they care to Mufasa, Issa came to Fiona's side, admiring her character, her bravery, her caring nature to others both to her own and her enemies, a true nurse, a saint of Christendom. _Fiona, you're very brave. I'm nothing compare to you._ Issa thought to himself, as he tries to come up words to express himself to her. After sometimes of waiting, Mufasa began to open his eyes, weak but still alive. "Zazu, Am I still alive? Or am I in heaven?" The king asked his majordomo, still confused and directionless, "You were poisoned m'lord. But you were saved by Beleram." Zazu replied, rushing to side of his king.

"Beleram. That name haunts me everywhere I go. In my waking moments, in my dreams now in my own tent." Mufasa mumbles to himself, he soon notices Beleram was by his side, in the Crusader's camp. Mufasa was, needless to say, astonish by what miracle has helped the eagle sultan to get into the camp. "Are you feeling well king Mufasa?" Beleram asked, Mufasa rubbed his head with his paw, feeling somewhat better than the hours before. "I felt like I have been visited by angels only to be sent back." Beleram rubbed his eagle chin and thinks for a moment, _Who could possibly want Mufasa to die like this? I don't know who is the traitor but I fear it is the one that Mufasa wouldn't want to admit to be the traitor. _"King Mufasa, I hate to be the bearer of grim news. But I fear that one of your own is trying to kill you and hijack your crusade." Mufasa was furious at this wild accusation, "What? Why should I believe you? What evidence do you have to prove your statement?" Mufasa demanded evidence from Beleram, "I fear that your allies have betrayed. Especially one man called Arthur. It is very likely that he wants you dead so that he can take over the Crusade. But beyond that there is still a veil of mystery that I can not see through." Mufasa took a moment to think this over, he noticed that Arthur did show some grudge towards the noble king, even on the first day of travel, he often reads letters from someone far away but he never tell Mufasa who was the sender or even what was happening back at home. "So Arthur is the traitor? But one question remains, who sent him?"; "This I can't answer Mufasa but for your own sake you must leave the Holy Land."; "I shall leave the Holy Land after Jerusalem is back in the hand of the Christian." Sultan Beleram and Armenel were both bitterly defeated by Mufasa's dedication to the cause but he is clearly blinded by his own dedication to address the critical problem and that is to stop the traitor. "Then we have no choice but to fight you. I must warn you Mufasa, if you choose war, you will loose. Come brothers we must leave for Jerusalem now."

Beleram and his generals leave Mufasa's tent, along the way Armenel and Beleram were engaging in a bitter argument about their involvement in curing Mufasa. "Tell me Beleram. Why do we have to help our enemy recover? Wouldn't it be better to take advantage of the situation and deliver a finishing blow?" Beleram kept his calm throughout the argue but this is the one thing that makes him burst into a determine defender of the faith. "Can't you see Armenel? We are fighting for more than just a piece of land. We are fighting for the triumph of good virtues. The prophet must resort to sow dissension among his enemy because he was in a war with the world. Here we are to prove the good virtues and dignity of our faith. To triumph over your enemy, it takes more than the sword to subjugate them, you must win them by the heart and soul." Armenel cocked his head forward to Beleram and his face shows that there were doubt in him, he was a more pragmatic eagle than Beleram's high and noble nature. "What are you implying my Sultan? You and I know that I respect you for your patience and wisdom. But this is no time for virtues and words of honor." Beleram turns to face Armenel and with a stern look on his face, his answer is delivered. "He who betrays his own cause can not honor a pact. If we are to commit the same mistakes as our Prophet once had, then we are not worthy to honor his cause or our faith in god."


	7. Chapter 7: The end of an era

Chapter 7: The end of an era

King Mufasa's miraculous recovery was like a miracle to the Crusaders, but for Arthur, he is none too pleased to hear the news but still he must keep up his apparent loyalty to Mufasa. Once again the Crusaders march to Jerusalem, but when they reach the fortress that stands before them and the city, Mufasa knows that they have fight through this one. Inside the fortress, Beleram and his army have readied the catapults with oil projectiles. The men were also issued with small oil grenades to throw at the enemies, the newly formed Naffatun were steeling themselves for the worst to come at them. "Our Naffatuns are ready mighty Sultan. As soon as the Crusaders come we will give them hell." Issa excitedly reported to the sultan. "Very well then, let us hope that this is the decisive victory that we've been waiting for." the Crusaders soon make their move upon the fortress. They advanced behind the protection of their siege towers, their archers rain down hails of arrows on the defenders inside the fortress, their catapults began to bombard the fortress's walls and towers. "Fire!" Beleram screeched out and his men began to let loose their fire bombs, from the hand throwing bombs to the mighty canon balls of the catapults. The Crusaders soon came under unrelenting fire and their siege towers were being burned to smithereens. "M'lord our siege towers are being destroyed!" Zazu's observation was right on the money, the siege towers were being burned to the ground and to make matters worst, the battering ram was also burned, huge chunks of flaming woods fell down on top of the Crusaders causing their formation to broke. "Reform you cowards! Get back here and take Jerusalem!" Arthur shouted to his men, but when he notices a shadow that was cast over him, he realized that a siege tower was falling down on him, without a moment to let reality sink in to him, the siege tower buried him under a huge pile of burning logs.

Mufasa was none too please to see his men defeated he was forced to call a retreat and led his men back to a safe place to camp. At night the battered Crusaders all felt the dread of being on enemy's land and unable to defend themselves from the inevitable attack, Fiona was tending to the wounded of the battle, when she saw a corpse that was being thrown into a pit for a cremation. She can made out the skunk features on the corpse and eventually she realized that it was Arthur, dead before he can see glory. She races to Mufasa's tent and when she arrives she collapsed to her knees and inform the Lionheart of the death Arthur. "Your majesty, Arthur is dead, his corpse has been identified. He was truly the traitor that we've been hunting for." _So, your trusted ally Arthur betrayed you for the glory promised to him by my brother. This campaign was nothing more but a method to get rid of me by Scar. _Mufasa deduced every single details that was left unanswered, he was gloomy and felt shattered when everything has come to the light that all that he had done was a scheme to get himself kill by his own brother. Back in the sultan's palace the generals were planning to launch another attack to finish off the Crusaders and drive them out of the Holy Land for good. "I say we attack now and teach them a lesson for invading us." Armenel said, Issa was also eager to agree with Armenel for once. "What say you mighty sultan? Shall we strike the finishing blow on our enemies?" Beleram wasn't in the mood for fighting at the moment, in fact he wasn't wearing his armor and helmet. Instead of fighting he gave them an order they did not expect. "We shall not fight tonight. We will pray, tell our Christian brothers and the inhabitants of the city to have a merry Christmas." The generals were excited to hear that they will have a rare chance to celebrate their respective holidays.

Soon the mosques were chanting "Allahu Akbar", the churches were full of Christian faithfuls attending their Christmas sermon, the choir were singing "O come all ye faithful". The snow was falling from the sky, on that very evening, and at Mufasa's camp, every soldiers can hear the sounds of the choir, the voice of angels calling for peace among men, they all laid down their arms, they came to their knees and pray for god to forgive their sins for they have learn to be humble and to let go of their misguided hatred. Mufasa walks alone to Jerusalem, he saw at his feet, were countless corpses of the Muslim and Crusaders who all die for Jerusalem, now they have no differences between them. When the two kings have come to met each other in the sultan's palace in Jerusalem, "My sultan, I know that there has been misunderstanding between us, there have been conflicts but we must come to the conclusion that all wise men would come to. On my way here I saw countless corpses, I can't tell which one is Muslim or Crusaders. This campaign no longer has any meaning.", Beleram offers Mufasa a cup of tea before he impart his knowledge. "It doesn't take a Lionheart to go to war and win victory. I fear that you might fallen to the Mufasa that fight for vanity and glory. But I thank you for being the Mufasa that I imagine, honorable, noble and chivalrous. A Mufasa who sacrifice his dignity for the sake of his men." Mufasa took a deep breath, letting his defeat sinks in before he let out a question to Beleram. "Do you have any victory condition victorious sultan Beleram?" Beleram did not exact a crushing condition or two on Mufasa but he kept his calm and tell Mufasa his victory condition. "I ask for no condition. I only want you to withdraw your men from the Holy Land. For this is our land. But you are always welcome back here as a faithful pilgrim. Go tell your people of your conquest, tell them around the camp fire of your struggle. So that a thousand generations will still remember your deeds."

And so it was in that night, that two titans of two world made peace with each other, their soldiers rejoice for the end of their war, soldiers go back to be farmers, the knights retired to their castles and keeps, the horses return to their staples. For Beleram the bloodshed and losses he went through were terrible things that no man can take for granted, neither he nor Mufasa enjoys each other's miseries. He can only hope that the future generations learn from the mistakes that the two made in the Third Crusade so that the same conflict will never come forth again. For Mufasa, it was neither victory nor defeat, for the two agree with each other that Mufasa would leave Holy Land but Jerusalem would open its doors to all pilgrims and the Muslim promised that they will protect all pilgrims who come across the land. For Issa, his love for Fiona proves strong, at long last, they are reunited in Jerusalem after Mufasa left the city, their love prove to be union of two worlds.


End file.
